


The Fool

by Edweis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Coming of Age, Family, Friendship, Gen, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edweis/pseuds/Edweis
Summary: "You're mad !" They said. "You'll get yourself killed one day !" But James never cared.The fact that it made him alive was the only that mattered.One-Shot about those who love adventure a little too much.





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys !
> 
> I had this for a while, and I knew I had to write it or it wouldn't leave me alone. It's a little different from the usual Next-Gen fanfic, so I hope you'll like it.  
> I'm non-native English speaker, I tried my best at using correct idioms and erasing errors, but some may still be there. Feel free to point them.

On one bright summer morning at the Burrow, nine-years old James sneaked into the storage room and borrowed a broom. Without saying anything to anyone, he escaped the vigilance of his family and flew until he was too tired to.

It was sunset when he came back.

As expected, everyone was worried sick about him. He even got a so terrifying earful he would still remember it years later, but James didn't really care at the time.

"What will he do when he'll be grown up ?" His mother wondered when she had finally calmed down enough.

His uncle Bill put a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it."

He didn't.

* * *

He was in sixth year and just came home for Christmas holidays when the question about his future was put on the table for the first time.

"I met with Oliver Wood the other day. Puddlemere's searching a new Seeker for the next season, their main one is getting old. They want a young one, so they could train him." His mother said casually while serving dinner. Albus and Lily were currently at Ron and Hermione's, leaving just the three of them for a few days.

James finished his drink slowly.

"And ?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, nothing. He dropped a few hints there and there, saying it was a shame you still have one year to go at Hogwarts. Apparently, he has heard great things about you." She stated in a flat tone. But James could clearly see through it.

"Mum, there's a reason I dropped Quidditch this year, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said, a little irritated. "But I thought hearing it from a renowned coach and former international player would make you reflect on it."

"Gin, you promised-" His father started cautiously. They already talked about it then, without him.

"It's just, I don't understand !" She finally shouted suddendly by throwing her hands in the air. "Since you could talk, you would tell us how much you love flying ! Every day, all you wanted to do was taking your broom for a tour around the house, even when a storm was raging on ! When you got the spot on the Quidditch team in second year, you were totally ecstatic ! In your letters you always went length about how much you loved playing for Gryffindor. So imagine my surprise when Al and Lily mentioned that you quit the team without any reason !"

James was honestly amazed they didn't reach this point until now. When he resigned at the start of the year, he knew they wouldn't be too pleased, especially his mother. That's why he didn't say anything. But now he realized he maybe should have.

"Listen." He paused to make sure their attention was on him. He didn't have to search hard to see the total loss in their eyes. "I  _love_ flying. I love it more than anything. And playing with the team is really great, especially when we win, and I always felt proud when we brought the Cup home each year." He went on hastily when he saw his mother was opening her mouth. "But what I love more than flying and Quidditch, is flying  _quickly_. The burst of energy, the wind biting your face and the feeling that just one wrong move could send you falling straight to the ground, Quidditch never gave me that. Im mean, the occasional dives that I did to fetch the snitch were pretty close to that, but it was always so short-timed that I never felt like it was enough." He shut up for a moment and took a deep breath. "Last year, it was horrible, I was getting sick of it. I couldn't go on anymore, not while I was so limited. So sorry Mum, but I can't do professional Quidditch, it's just  _not_  for me."

No one said anything for a while, and James didn't know if he should feel pleased or worried about that.

His mother pursed her lips. She didn't understand, he could see it clearly in her eyes, but her lack of response was showing she had accepted his explanation. And for now, it was more than enough.

That's when his father made an interesting suggestion.

"Quidditch isn't the only magical sport, actually one of my men's daughter is the captain of the English National Racing Team. If you want, you could contact her for tips. You may not like it, but you could still give it a try, no ?"

James pondered it for a while.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

He didn't meet Aldith Beamish until the next summer. Blonde hair kept in a high ponytail, tall, broad shoulders and sharp eyes, everything in her appearance screamed confidence.

"So what do we have here… Short, lithe but still a straight posture, not bad I guess." James wasn't intimidated easily, but he couldn't help but feel like a small child under her scrutinizing gaze.

"What's your broom ?" She asked sharply.

"Firebolt 4th Serie." He showed it to her.

"Classical." She didn't even glance at it.

"Should have I said  _personalized_  Firebolt ?" He asked innocently while keeping a straight face.

"Now you're making sense !" She smirked and James couldn't help but send her a mad grin.

She then led the way to the pitch. Besides being the National Captain, Beamish was the star member and assistant coach of the Falmouth Falcons' racing section, which granted her total access to the place.

To his surprise, they didn't stop at the Quidditch pitch.

"Where are we going ?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and let a small smile grace her lips, but didn't answer.

If he weren't before, now he was totally curious.

When they passed the stands, Beamish finally stopped.

James froze.

Hidden behind the enormous Quidditch pitch and its stands, was a vast field. Nine figures were flying at high speed while avoiding countless obstacles. Moving rocks, firewalls, vicious plant vines… And was that a flying tree ?

James winced when he saw dozens of shards coming straight to a flyer, leaving no doubt about the pain that was to come. But the racer avoided all of them without breaking a sweat.

That's when he noticed the pairs of red flags scattered all over the place, demarcating the different courses. Some of them were pretty close to the ground while others were extremely high in the sky. If he squinted, he could even see some red in the nearby forest.

He was absolutely gobsmacked.

"Love the sight ?"

James faced her, his mouth agape.

"It's amazing !"

She laughed loudly.

"Who would have thought this babe was hiding there, huh ? But enough with the chit-chat, you're ready Junior ?" James nodded violently and made a move to mount his broom, but Beamish stopped him.

"Just a second Potter. Just to be clear. I don't care whose son you are, you may be the spawn of the national hero, it means nothing to me. So don't expect me to keep you if you're not good enough."

James didn't reply. He put his goggles on and paused a second to send her a pointed look.

Then he took flight.

Only one of the three courses was unoccupied at the moment. He placed himself at the start, took a deep breath and, without even glancing at Beamish, made an astonishing acceleration.

It was indescribable.

He couldn't think anymore, he forgot where he was or who he was, the adrenaline rushing through his veins was the only thing that was making sense to him.

He was sure he nearly died two or three times, some cutting rocks came pretty close, but he didn't care.

He was already near the end of the course when he skyrocketed towards the summit. Now, the only thing separating him from the finish line was a 400 meters dive.

He plunged forward.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but he had never felt so whole.

He crossed the last red flags and almost didn't slow down until he joined Beamish.

"So, was it enough ?" She didn't need to say anything really, he knew from her wide eyes he had made a good impression.

She kept silent for a while, but the corners of her mouth were twitching so much she couldn't keep it any longer.

"You cheeky brat !" She burst out laughing.

Beamish got back her calm quickly, but still fixed her piercing gaze on James.

"The World Championships are next year, do you think you can take up the challenge ?"

There was no need to say more.

* * *

In July 2022, mere weeks after his eighteenth birthday, he became the youngest racing champion and brought home the first relay title England had won since 1989. Arms full of flower bouquets, he bit his golden medal in front of dozens of photograph flashes. The two dark-haired Swedish flyers that flanked his sides were brother and sister and both older than him by several years.

After another few minutes they could finally leave the spotlight. James let out a cry of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"Don't worry, it only becomes both worse and better each time." He turned around at the slightly accented voice.

Ame Vitström, silver medalist, was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest and a slight smile on his face.

"Should it be comforting ?" James winced.

"You can take it how you want. But believe me kid, I've been doing that for thirteen years now." He straightened up and came closer. "Anyway, you're the new Champ now."

James made a point to stand firm when the other eyed him.

"It seems so."

"Welcome to the club, then." He extended a hand, but while he could sense the apparent serenity the other was showing him, James wasn't fooled. He could see the competitive streak lurking behind his eyes.

They shook hand without saying anything, but the pressure they were putting in it was telling everything.

"What you did there… that was pure madness." Vitström stated without breaking eye contact.

James shrugged.

"If I remembered correctly, you were the one that followed me." He retorted flatly.

Vitström laughed and clapped his shoulder.

"You're right Junior, but don't get too confident, little old me still has many tricks up his sleeves." James frowned at the nickname, but didn't back down.

"I look forward to it."

Vitström nodded and started to leave, but he paused at the last moment.

"By the way, most teams will be at the  _Döv Kvast_  tonight, don't forget to show your pretty face."

* * *

Eight hours later, James was starting to regret his decision.

He could clearly feel the effects of the alcohol, but was still able to keep a cool head thankfully. Unlike some of his teammates who entered a drinking contest with the Bulgarians and were already wasted.

Stumbling slightly, he slipped through the crowd to a nearby table. After making a show of himself on the dancefloor, he was in a dire need of a break.

He collapsed on the chair and put his head on the table in a vain attempt to block out the loud music that was starting to hurt his brain.

"Is it already too much for you ?"

James looked up. Vitström was facing him, a Firewhiskey in his hand. He had changed from his racing gear into a muggle-like attire, and as much James hated to admit it, they were pretty nice clothes.

"I think I've been enough in the spotlight for the day."

Vitström chuckled and sat on the chair before him without being invited.

Before he could say anything, he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Ame ! What are you saying to my pupil !" Beamish yelled loudly. James frowned when he smelt her breath.

"You're drunk."

"Shut up, I'm trying to protect you my gingery child"

"I'm not a child and even less  _yours_." He retorted furiously, but she just flicked his nose. He didn't know what was worst, her humiliating dismissal or the infuriating smirk on Vitström's face which was showing he was enjoying it too much.

"By the way, who gave you that ?" She pointed at the drink in front of him.

"I  _bought_  it because I'm  _eighteen_  and a legal  _adult._  Even in Sweden."

She huffed.

"Well, if you're so grown up and don't want my experienced advice, I'll leave you alone with the wolves." She jumped and fall down the second her feet touched the ground. She got up quickly however and lost herself in the crowd.

James sighed.

"Seriously,  _I am_  the youngest, but it's me that must look after them." Vitström laughed.

"Give them a break, they need to ease off the pressure."

"As if they didn't do it enough." James mumbled and took a sip of his drink.

"So, you're really eighteen." Vitström stated.

"So, there's a problem ?" He asked harshly.

"Not at all. I knew you were young, just not so young. It's even more impressive when we know how good you are." James couldn't help but glow at the praise.

"Well, thanks I guess." He tried to keep a straight face but he was sure Vitström saw through it.

"I'm not saying that just to please you, you know. I was nineteen when I won my first race, and in thirteen years I met many talented people, and saw many performances, but let me tell you something." He straightened up and spoke slowly to make a point. "I  _never_  saw someone dive like you did there."

Their eyes connected, and James felt himself smirk. The excitement he saw in Vitström's eyes only widened it.

He didn't remember what happened afterwards, something to do with a strange spicy alcohol the Italians brought, and judging from the photos he saw the day after, he didn't want to know.

* * *

When the British and Irish Racing League started again in March, Aldith and their coach made a point to give them the deadliest training. They had the best team in the league, and winning the Cup wasn't an option. More than once, James came home with terrible aching muscles, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

By August, the Falcons were already guaranteed to finish the season in first place, and James could proudly claim himself as the new National Champion. The European Championships held in September in Vienna looked promising.

He didn't meet Ame until then, but James never forgot the sensations he felt when he raced him at Worlds and was looking for a good competition.

And a good competition he got.

He ended up with the best qualifying time, which granted him the pole position for the final. But Ame was just breathing down his neck, and James knew he wouldn't let him get the title easily. He proved him right when in the last lap Ame came to his height. They raced through the last six thousand and two hundred meters side by side and plunged at the same time for the last dive, but in the end it was Ame who crossed the finish line first.

James didn't have any regret, he gave his all and Ame beat him fair and square. But he would be lying he said he wasn't disappointed.

He didn't think it was possible, but the following party was worst that the one after Worlds. From what Aldith told him, flyers tended to be less reserved at Europeans because it was less renowned, and to prove her right, he could see some of his teammates already drunk in a corner, surrounded by French and Spanish flyers.

Not wanting to be found dancing naked on the bar, and in dire need of fresh air, James stepped out on the terrace.

"Please, don't tell me you're still sulking." He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I'm not sulking, I don't know where you got the idea."

"As you wish, Junior." Ame leaned on the barrier. "But seriously, I hope you're not too disappointed because I still intend to win more races."

James waved his hand.

"Nah don't worry, I'm going to kick your ass at Worlds, so be prepared."

"You still can dream !" Ame chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "What are you going to do now ? You still have races ?"

"The League ends in October. Even if we already know we'll bring home the Team Challenge and I won the Nationals, I still want to make most out of the last ones."

"Good spirit." Ame nodded and there was silence. He seemed to think deep about something.

"Hey, don't you have any particular dream ? Like winning all the races in your league or something completely different ?"

James pondered it for a while, it was a good question.

"Honestly, I never thought about it. I never planned anything in my life and I don't intend to start now. But I guess traveling around the world, trying new things and seeing how far I can go can count for it." James shrugged.

Ame nodded. "It's pretty good actually." He then looked into the dark night.

"And you ?" James asked, almost hesitant.

"The Round-the-world-trip. Without stop." He said instantly.

James looked at him with wide eyes.

"Without stop ?! But how would you eat or sleep ? It would take a week at least !"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, really. You can take food with you, and I'm sure there are some charms out there that help to keep you on your broom and make it comfortable enough for sleeping. Muggles do it with a plane, with magic on our side nothing should stop us. Just because no one has done it before doesn't mean it's impossible."

It was enough to convince him.

"You know what ? You make me want to do it."

Ame chuckled.

"No surprising, I knew you were a little mad yourself. But who knows ? In a few years I'll maybe do it, and if you're still up to it by then, you may tag along."

"Really ?!" James was totally ecstatic.

Ame raised his eyebrows. "Yeah yeah. Now if you don't mind, I'll keep an eye on my sister. I don't want her husband to kill me if she does something too drastic, thank you very much."

James followed him, but before he joined the party again, Ame stopped and turned around.

"By the way James, why wouldn't you go to Sweden sometimes ? We have some pretty nasty courses you may like."

"Okay, but only if you take a break in England." He extended a hand which Ame clasped.

"Deal."

* * *

"This is absolute madness."

"Don't worry Mum, Muggles do it all the time. Well, almost."

They had been arguing for the past ten minutes in the kitchen about his latest project, and for what James was sure felt like the millionth time, Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just don't understand why you want to do that. Last week you set a new record by diving on your broom from thirteen thousand meters above the ground at a speed of two-hundred anf fifty kilometers per hour, and now you want to jump from a plane  _without any magic_  ?!"

"It's more fun this way." He shrugged.

If he were totally honest, a part of him were doing all of these stunts just to rile his mother. That's why he could only grin when she put a hand over her eyes and exhaled strongly.

"Don't worry, Muggles may not have magic, but they're strict with security. I'll be fine." He said to ease her.

"I swear, one day you'll be the death of me."

"But that's why you love me, right ?" He smiled apologetically while fleeing by floo.

"Take your wand at least !"

* * *

At twenty-two, he decided to retire from competitive racing. He had won more Cups and titles than he could count and was getting sick of all the attention and sponsor deals. Aldith wasn't overjoyed of course, but even she admitted it could get pretty annoying.

Among all of his family, it was surprisingly his mother who understood him the most. Maybe because she had made the same decision years ago, albeit for completely different reasons.

Two days after he had made his public announcement, he found Ame on his doorstep.

Without saying anything, he let him enter his flat and collapse on the couch.

"Thanks to you, I made a fool of myself when a journalist asked me what I thought of your retirement while I had no idea of what he was talking about." Ame started matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, it wasn't really prepared, I kinda made my decision last week." James bit his lips, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, wasn't the first time I improvised. I just wouldn't have said no to a foreshadowing letter." Ame straightened up. "So, you quit." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

"Yeah." James didn't meet his eyes.

"Why ?" This time, James looked up.

"You know why, we already talked about it."

"Yes, but last time you were ready to go for another season".

James shrugged. "I just realized it wasn't for me anymore."

Ame raised an eyebrow. "That's all ? It's not about a project you could have with your girlfriend ?"

"We broke up last week." He said bluntly.

Ame winced.

"Sorry man, I didn't know. Are you alright ?"

"Yes I am." And as surprising as it may have sounded, it was true. Maybe because expecting it for a long time, but James didn't felt the desperation his cousin Roxie talked about sometimes in her letters. "We weren't in bad terms, I'm even sure we could still be friends, after all we were for a long time before we got together. It's just that, well, we don't expect the same things from life."

Ame nodded, and James realized he was maybe the only one who could understand him.

"Anyway, only a fool could be in a relationship with you."

"Hey !" James made a move to punch him, but Ame easily avoided it. "You're not better either !"

"I never said that I was." Ame chuckled. They kept silent and stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke it.

"So, what's the plan ?"

"The plan ?"

"Please Jamie, don't tell me that now you're retired you'll work for the Ministry or some shit, you must have something good up your sleeve."

And like many times before, James felt extremely grateful he crossed Ame's path this summer 2022 in Kopparberg.

"I heard from an American flyer that Blindasbat tried to cross the Bermuda Triangle and failed again. How does it sound ?"

He swore, he could feel the excitement radiating from Ame.

"Count me in."

* * *

In March 2027, they became the first wizards to cross the magical heart of the Bermuda Triangle. At this point in time, Ame should already have joined his team in the Swedish League, but the prospect of going on another adventure was to tempting.

In April, they took their broom and the bare necessities before traveling by portkey to America. They spent three months there, flying from Alaska to Ushuaïa, stopping now and then to famous magical places. They raced through the Grand Canyon, flew over the Machu Picchu and ventured close to Antarctica. They even entered some diving competition, which they easily won, but quickly returned to their nomad way of life.

Months became years, and then they were coming to England for Christmas and birthdays only. Each time, James' relatives, and his grandmother especially, made a point to ask him when he would finally settle. And as much as they loved him, they never understood when he replied he didn't intend to, sometimes leading to arguments. After a while, he decided to come just for Christmas and New Year's parties at the Burrow.

They traveled all over the world, from Malaysia to Morocco, Iceland to Japan. Once, he received an Howler from his mother in the middle of magical New York after they had beaten the record of the crossing of the Atlantic Ocean. She didn't know about it, and was really worried when she got wind of the storm that nearly took two advanced famous flyer. He almost died of embarrassment - he had been twenty-seven at that time for Merlin's sake - but it was totally worth it.

In retrospect, it was certainly the best years of his life. He saw wonderful things, learned many languages, set countless of new records and never had to worry about the future, with Ame by his sides. And that was maybe the most important.

* * *

When Ame died, he was devastated.

Ironically, he hadn't met his end in one of his mad stunt, but in a very simple way. He was flying over a lake near his house in Sweden when he lost consciousness. The fall had been lethal.

Without his siblings, he didn't know if he would have make it to the funeral. They escorted him to Sweden, without giving him any empty comforting words. He was grateful for that.

He didn't cry there. He couldn't even make sense of where he was. He kept hoping Ame would show up, laughing at their long faces, but he didn't. He never would anymore.

The world had ended.

He felt so lost, he didn't know what to do. Albus had to drag him to the coffin so he could give his last respects. But even then he couldn't make a word.

Whey they went back to the hotel, he ignored his sister's attempt at a conversation, took his broom and flew through the window.

There, all alone in the clear blue sky, he cried.

* * *

He was resting at Grimmauld Place after a long journey when Lily came out of the fireplace.

"Is it true ?" She asked bluntly without letting him time to say anything.

"What exactly ?"

"What people are saying." James glanced at her from the book he was reading. She still had her Auror robe, which meant she came here directly.

"People say many things about me." He retorted flatly.

"Don't start with me now James." She took a deep breathe. "They're saying you're going to do a round-the-world-trip. Please, tell me it's false." He could clearly hear the plea in her voice.

Knowing this conversation wasn't going to go smoothly, James sighed and closed his book.

"It  _is_  true."

"James !" She was absolutely stunned. "You can't be serious !"

"But I totally am."

"Really Jamie, after what happened with Ame I-" She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing what she just said.

"Lily." He cut her before she expressed what he was sure was an apology. "I'm doing it  _because_  of Ame. The round-the-world-trip, it was our dream. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't do it."

Maybe it was his firm tone or maybe the determination present in his eye, but something kept Lily from retorting.

Two months later he completed the first round-the-world-trip on a broom without stop in seven days, fifteen hours and thirty-two minutes, with an average speed of two hundred and one kilometers per hour.

* * *

When he finally woke up in a hospital in the middle of South America, he didn't expect to see four familiar faces surrounding his bed.

He didn't even have time to compose himself before a redhead fury held onto him like a lifeline.

"What are you all doing here ?" He asked, puzzled, while making no movement to get rid of his crying sister.

Judging by the sheer-white face of his mother, it was the wrong thing to say.

"What are we- Last week, I receive a message in the middle of the night, saying my eldest son, who I hadn't seen in a year by the way, was on the verge of dying on the other side of the world, and you, you  _dare_  asking what are we doing here ?!"

James was absolutely bewildered.

"You mean you, you came-"

It was Albus who cut him this time.

"Mum called us right away, we took the first portkey available." He paused. "You were in a coma Jamie, we thought you would never wake up." In any other circumstances, James wouldn't have hesitated to comment on the concern his brother was showing. But he took into account the shiny eyes and felt instead a pang of guilt hit his chest.

"You should know better Al, I'm more resilient than that." He exclaimed anyway. But Albus didn't smile. No one did. "Come on, it's not the first time, and see, I'm as alive as I can be !" He looked at them, a wide smile on his face.

Silence.

The pressure on his neck only get stronger.

"You have to stop it." Lily muffled against his shoulder.

"What ?"

"You heard me, you have to stop it."

"Lily, I know you-" He started, but then she raised her head and he could see the countless tears streaming down her face.

"Please Jamie stop, You can't go on like this ! Just,  _stop_  !"

James sighed.

"Lily, I can't-"

"Yes you can !" Apparently, his mother was waiting for this perfect opportunity to explode. "Merlin Jamie you almost died ! Do you understand that ? You could very well have been dead !" She screamed.

No one said anything for a while, but James still held her gaze.

"But I'm not."

"One day you will be ! Before any of us !" He had never seen her like this before. Her hair was a total mess, her skin a sickly white, and the dark circles under her puffy eyes only betrayed her tiredness. She looked absolutely exhausted.

James sighed, like the dozen times they had this conversation.

"Mum, we already discussed this-"

"Three times James. This year, you ended up three times in the hospital. And it's only getting worst each time. At this rate we're going to attend your funeral by November." She took a moment to compose herself. "I'm not asking you to put aside your dreams, but think more about the consequences. I dread the day someone will floo me, or worst, I'll receive a letter, saying that you died in another stunt of yours." She closed her eyes and shivered, like she was living through the nightmare she just described.

Lily sniffled. "I may be thirty, but you're still my older brother, and I need you. We  _all_ need you. Dom even pleaded, she  _pleaded_  Jamie, for you to stop and come home for once."

James looked at his other sibling, but Al only lowered his eyes and said so faintly he almost didn't hear it : "Please."

James closed his eyes. Of course, he was a little ashamed of the pain he was putting his family through, but what they were asking from him… he simply couldn't.

He opened his eyes and fixed them on his mother.

"Listen, I… I understand. I understand that it's really difficult for you, I'm not blind. But you have to understand that's the only way for me. It's the  _only_ way I can live."

His mother didn't answer for a while, and he didn't know what was worst : her silence or the desperation her face was showing.

"Try. Please, just  _try_. If not for you, do it for your family."

Unable to hold her gaze anymore, he dropped it and came across the only one who didn't say anything since he woke up, but whose opinion was maybe the most important.

For what felt hours, Father and Son stared at each other, making no word. There was no need to.

Harry Potter let out a resigned sigh.

James sent him a sad smile.

* * *

James Sirius Potter did many things and met many people in his life, but only one truly understood him. Few were those who thrived on adrenaline like he did and shared his dangerous streak, and even less could follow him to where no one ever went.

His family called him foolish, and everyone could tell that something bad would happen someday.

James knew they were right, but it didn't stop him nonetheless. It was the only way he felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> I read many fics with the Next-Gen, but most of them are starring Albus and only talk about Hogwarts years. So, here you have a little adrenaline junkie James Sirius, I hope you loved him as much as I did.
> 
> Here's the little notes :
> 
> Ame : swedish name which means eagle or the eagle rules  
> Vitström : vit = white, ström = stream  
> Beamish : Oswald Beamish was an activist for Goblin rights in the 20th century.  
> Kopparberg : there's an annual broom race between Kopparberg and Arjeplog (Sweden). I just picked one of the two towns for the World Championships.


End file.
